coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Tanya Davies
Tanya Davies was a police officer who along with colleague Wendy Mills was ordered to conduct a strip search Izzy Armstrong following her arrest in May 2016 for assaulting fellow police officer Daniel Burke after he followed drug dealer Marc Randall to her flat. She told Izzy that they had reasonable grounds to suspect she was carrying drugs and later found a small stash of cannabis hidden within her chair, Izzy having procured it for easing her chronic pain. Davies and PC Mills later conducted an interview with Izzy and were surprised by her lack of remorse for carrying cannabis. In September 2016, she visited 11 Coronation Street to ask Pat Phelan to accompany her to Weatherfield Police Station, telling him that there had been allegations made against him planning to commit fraud. In November 2017, she looked after Anna Windass, who had spent a night in the cells after being arrested on suspicion of pushing Seb Franklin off a ladder. She told Anna to try and eat something and that she would look into the possibility of Anna being able to contact her daughter Faye. In January 2018, she visited Street Cars to question Eileen Phelan about the disappearance of her son Todd Grimshaw and Summer Spellman. Eileen told her that she was in the dark about Todd and had no information she could give. PC Davies later visited Weatherfield General to question Todd's boyfriend Billy Mayhew, asking if there was any reason why Todd would run away. Billy told her that Summer meant everything to Todd and that wherever they were, she wouldn't be in any danger. In July 2018, Tanya was one of the officers who went to a Manchester hotel following a tip-off from Liz McDonald that Johnny Connor was holed up there with his baby granddaughter Susie Price having kidnapped her from Eva after the suicide of that baby's father and Johnny's son, Aidan, had temporarily unbalanced him in his grief. Tanya handed the baby over to Eva and advised her to get her checked over by a doctor. In February 2019 Tanya and a colleague were sent to the area to bring Liz to court for a hearing in which Jenny Connor was on trial for GBH by dangerous driving when she ran Liz over on Christmas Day and both her and Johnny were charged with perverting the course of justice. Liz came under immense pressure from various residents to drop the charges as Jenny was in a fragile state after discovering Liz had had a one-night stand with Johnny. The pressure worked and Liz fled abroad while Tanya called at Liz's flat, Street Cars and the Rovers trying to discover her whereabouts. :The character's first name Tanya was given in dialogue in Episode 8907 (19th May 2016). List of appearances 2016 *Thu 19th May *Fri 16th Sep (2) 2017 *Mon 27th Nov (1) 2018 *Thu 4th Jan *Fri 20th Jul (1) 2019 *Wed 6th Feb (1) *Wed 6th Feb (2) *Wed 12th Jun (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2016 minor characters Category:2017 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters Category:Police officers Category:2019 minor characters